


The Way to Start a New Year

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, M/M, Midnight Kiss, New Year's Eve, One Night Stand, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Ignis is certain he again won't get a kiss at midnight on New Year's Eve until a mysterious stranger comes and sweeps him off his feet.





	The Way to Start a New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yeah I'm like a week late, fite me. <3
> 
> Thank you to @Mickinuoart for their Ardnis art inspiring the sex scene!

New Year's Eve. Another Insomnian ball that brought Ignis to the citadel, his face obscured by a dark mask over his eyes. Another year sat watching the dance floor. Another year without someone to kiss at midnight. He spared a glance to who he knew to be the Prince's Shield, the man's body shape hard to miss in the crowd. He lifted his glass of champagne to him in greeting. Gladio nodded back to him, and closed the gap between them. 

"Hey. You bring a date?" 

"Very funny, Gladio." Ignis cast him a sideways glare as he sipped at his champagne. The shield had a black leather mask over his eyes, the shape raising into horns curling back over his head. 

Ignis had harbored affections for the man for years, but they had never come to fruition. He assumed the shield didn't share them, given that he didn't stop from teasing about his lack of lovers.

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't either. How about this." Gladio motioned to the bartender, and leaned closer to Ignis. "If we don't find anybody by midnight, I'll come and give you a kiss." 

"It still isn't funny, Gladio." Ignis drained his glass, and turned, motioning for the bartender to give him another.

"It wasn't a joke." The bartender placed a beer in front of Gladio. He accepted it, and smoothed his hand over the back of Ignis' vest as he departed. "See you at midnight for that kiss, Iggy."

Ignis sneered at his teasing. He watched Gladio head back into the crowd, and immediately get set upon by suitors. 

He sighed into his glass. Shaping up to be another year without a kiss at midnight. He sipped at his champagne as he watched the crowd. If not for his duty, he doubted he would attend the function anymore, preferring to stay home in the comfort of his bed with a book. 

"Excuse me?" A man's voice to the side of him asked. He turned to look, and saw the mask covering his face. Made of what looked like black leather, with silver adornments dangling on the side, his breath hitched for moment. He looked at the man's eyes, glinting with a golden hue, and framed in dark lashes.

"Yes?" He asked, as his eyes cast downward to glance at his outfit. A black vest over a cream colored button down shirt, Ignis could just see a peek of tanned collarbone above it before bringing his eyes back up to meet the man's.

"I apologize, I couldn't help but notice you looking rather forlorn." The man gestured to the bartender to bring him the same thing Ignis was drinking. Ignis watched him curiously, watched the flourish of the man's hand as he gestured. His eyes remained on him as sipped at his drink, growing intrigued. 

"I'm sorry?" He asked, realizing what the man had said. "Forlorn?" 

"Yes. Standing here, champagne in hand, handsome and alone, on the eve of the new year..."

"Perhaps my date is elsewhere." Ignis offered, despite it being false. 

The bartender placed the man's drink in front of him, and left them. He lifted it to his lips, and smirked. 

"Nonsense." 

"Nonsense?" Ignis replied, finishing off his own drink. His brow cocked in shock at the man's arrogance. 

"If anyone were here with you, they would be fool to let you stand alone for the taking." 

"And who says I am for the taking?" Ignis asked with an almost amused smirk, the man's offhanded compliment entertaining him rather than annoying him.

The man finished off his glass, and left it on the bar. He moved to step in front of Ignis, and bow with an arm behind his back. He held his free hand out to Ignis. 

"You do. May I have this dance?"

Ignis placed his hand in the man's, and nodded. Where could be the harm?

"You may."

The man led Ignis to the dance floor. He placed his hand on the small of Ignis' back, letting his fingertips run over the silk back of his vest. Ignis felt a shiver run down his spine at the intimate touch, despite the layers of cloth between them. He placed his hand on the taller man's shoulder, and allowed him to lead. 

He kept his eyes fixed on the man as they began to dance in a swift waltz. He watched the man's lips pull into a smirk as he realized he had no issue following his lead. 

"You're quite good at this." 

"Coordination, and training." Ignis responded. His eyes cast over the man's brushed back auburn hair. Without any product, it seemed to defy him, strands flicking either which way without care. "Your manner of speech isn't local, where are you from?" 

His dance partner chuckled, and quickly dipped him back. Ignis' back arched to accommodate the position. The man leaned over close to him to whisper. 

"Nor is yours, how about yourself?" 

Ignis made a noise of annoyance, and lifted himself up. 

"No need to be rude." 

"No need to pry." 

"May I at least have a name to call you by?" 

Ignis asked, as the man resumed their dance. He led him slower this time, allowing them to converse. 

"I suppose I should give you at least that, but alas. Is the point not anonymity?" 

"A name tells me nothing about yourself, sir. Just what to call you." 

"And do you intend to call my name?" 

"Do you intend to make me?" Ignis responded in a hasty quip. He felt the blood rush to his face as he heard the flirtatious comment leave his mouth, and he quickly followed it up. "I apologize, that was forward." 

The man laughed from deep in his gut at Ignis' quick backpedal. He stopped their dance for a moment, and pulled Ignis close by the hand on the small of his back. He began to sway with him, a small movement to keep them dancing. The man leaned forward to Ignis' ear, and Ignis shuddered as he spoke in a breathy whisper. 

"You may call me Ardyn."

"Ardyn..." Ignis whispered back, savoring the name on his lips. 

"And what may I call you?" Ardyn asked as he pulled away. 

"Ignis." 

"Well, Ignis. Would you care for another drink?" 

"I would, yes." 

"Shall we?" Ardyn motioned back to the bar. He noticed a pout across the younger man's lips, and felt him grasp his shoulder for a moment. 

"Could we dance a bit more? I fear it's been quite some time since I've had the chance to."

"Of course, Ignis." Ardyn raised their clasped hands, and gently spun Ignis around. He pulled him back with a hand to the small of his back, and smirked at him. "Would you care to lead?"

"No, I enjoy having you lead." Ignis snorted, as Ardyn began to lead him into the same swift waltz he had initially. "It is refreshing to have a skilled partner."

"My sincerest apologies for your regular dance partners."

Ignis laughed, his mind wandering to his normal dance partners. Occasionally Noctis, when teaching him. On rare chances, Gladio, but his skill was no where near Ardyn's.

He felt the smile linger across his lips. He truly was enjoying letting the strange older man lead their dance. Ardyn led him, dancing him back to the bar. Ignis kept his eyes on him, and only him. No one else in the room existed save for the man whose golden eyes captivated him. 

"Ignis, is it almost midnight?" 

The younger man glanced down at his watch. 

"Mm." He replied with a nod. "Ten til."

"Then let us share another drink, and ring it in together." 

Ignis slipped his arm into the crook of Ardyn's. He tilted his head, and shot the older man a flirtatious grin. 

"I would love to." 

Ardyn motioned for the bartender to bring them more champagne. They brought two flutes, and sat the bottle in front of the men. He lifted the bottle, and filled the two flutes with Ignis' arm remaining looped around his. He set it down, and raised a flute by the stem to hand it to Ignis. Ignis accepted the glass, and raised it to Ardyn.

"To a happy new year, Ardyn." 

"Yes, indeed..." Ardyn raised his glass, and gently clinked it against Ignis'. They both drank deep, until someone cried out in the crowd. 

"One minute left!" 

"Another year completed..." Ardyn mused to himself. Ignis pulled his arm free and raised it to brush a stray chunk of auburn behind Ardyn's ear. The man turned to face him. "Hm?" 

"30! 29!" The crowd called around them. Ardyn slipped his hand around Ignis' waist, and pulled him close enough for them to hear each other. 

"Would you like to continue the evening, Ignis?" He asked as he looked over the younger man's face, his cheeks flushed from champagne, and their proximity to each other." 

"15! 14!" 

"I believe I would." Ignis smirked at him, and draped his arm over Ardyn's shoulder. 

"10! 9! 8!" He smiled wide, and began counting. Ardyn joined him, the younger man's smile seemingly infectious. "7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" 

A cry of happy New Years rang out from the crowd as fireworks began to explode outside. Ignis burst into happy giggles at the cacophony. Ardyn leaned forward, raising his arm to rest his hand on the back of Ignis' head. He brought his face forward, and pressed their lips together in a hungry, celebratory kiss.

"Mn!" Ignis gasped into the kiss, surprised by it. His hand clutched at Ardyn's back as he parted his lips and allowed the older man in. Ardyn gently dipped him back, and parted to look him over, his pupils dilated against the bright green of his irises. Ardyn smirked as the younger man's face followed his, seemingly hungry for another kiss. "Ardyn..." Ignis pouted as the man didn't acquiesce. Had he done something wrong?

"Happy new year, Ignis." 

"Happy new year." He raised himself to a standing position, and finished off his glass. At least he had gotten his new year kiss. Ardyn moved his face close to Ignis' ear to speak quietly to him.

"Ignis, I apologize for being forward, but is there somewhere we could be private, to continue our evening?"

"Private...-oh.-" Ignis swallowed as he looked at the man. Private. That could only mean one thing. "There are guest bedrooms, if that would suit you?" 

Ardyn lowered his hand. He took one of Ignis', and laced their fingers together. 

"Lead the way."

Covered by the din of the music, and breadth of the crowd, Ignis and his new companion slipped out unnoticed. He led them down a corridor to a row of guest rooms, typically kept prepared for special visitors to the kingdom. He took a quick glance to either side, and slipped in with Ardyn. He quickly locked the door behind them, making certain they wouldn't be caught. 

He felt the man's hand on his shoulder, twisting him around to face him. 

"Are you certain about this, Ignis?"

"Yes." Ignis responded without hesitation. He reached forward to slip his fingers down Ardyn's vest, making fast work of the buttons. He abandoned it, and draped his arms over Ardyn's shoulders to hold him close. "So long as you kiss me again." 

He watched Ardyn's lips lift in an entertained grin. 

"Far be it for me to deny a request like that." 

Ardyn pressed his body against Ignis, pinning him back to the door in a sudden movement as he lowered his face to kiss the younger man again. Ignis lowered his hands to Ardyn's hips, hastily tugging his shirt from his trousers. Was he truly about to have casual sex with a man he barely knew?

The thought was lost as Ardyn pressed his tongue into his mouth, tasting the remnants of champagne. He raised his hand to begin to unbuttoning the younger man's vest. He slipped it from Ignis's shoulders and let it cascade to the floor. 

Ardyn parted from Ignis's lips, remaining close enough to press his forehead to his. 

"Shall we move to the bed?" 

"Yes, please." 

Ardyn wrapped an arm around Ignis's midsection, and pulled him as he walked backwards toward the bed. He turned, and gently pushed him into a seated position on the edge. Ignis continued to strip himself, unbuttoning his shirt and removing it. He dropped it to the floor as he watched Ardyn strip himself. 

The older man slipped his fingers into his vest pocket and produced a few items. Two disposable packets of lube, and a condom, he made sure to bring them to Ignis's attention as he sat them on the bedside table. 

"You came prepared?" 

"I prefer guaranteed protection to leaving with aching testicles, don't you?" Ardyn replied in a tease. Ignis exhaled, and tilted his head in a motion of acquiesced agreement. 

He leaned to unlace and slip off his shoes, as did Ardyn. Ignis glanced up to watch the taller man practically fold himself in half to reach. As he stretched himself back up to stand, he removed his vest. Ignis noticed a pair of dark suspenders holding up his trousers, and his breath hitched in his throat for a moment. The accessory had fallen out of favor with men his age, a fact he mourned. The style of them, especially on a body type like Ardyn's, made the blood travel to his dick. 

Ardyn noticed the lingering glance Ignis spared to the accessory, the smirk returning to his lips. 

"Do you like them?" 

Ignis nodded as he lowered his hand to unfasten his own belt. 

"I don't see many men wearing them anymore." 

"A shame." Ardyn responded as he worked his hands down the buttons of his shirt. He slipped the suspenders from his shoulders to remove the shirt and discard it to the floor. Ignis stared for a moment, the removed shirt allowing him to see the trail of auburn down the man's abdomen and over his chest. 

Ignis stood from the bed to shimmy his trousers from his hips. He stepped out of them and left himself in his underwear and thin black dress socks; He wanted his hands back on the man as soon as possible, and the man's on him. 

Ardyn noticed the garters around the younger man's calves holding the tops of his socks steady, and chuckled. 

"I see I wasn't alone in wearing a manner of suspender." 

"Nothing worse than fallen socks." Ignis responded jokingly. 

Ardyn raised each leg to remove his own socks. He closed the gap between himself and Ignis, and stopped him as he reached for the garters. 

"Leave them. I like how they look." 

Ignis felt heat flush his face at the compliment. Despite it being innocent enough, the man's smooth cadence made it sound as sordid as if he had ordered him to expose himself. 

He lowered his leg back to the ground, and scooted himself back on the bed. He held his hand out to invite Ardyn back with him. Ardyn hesitated a moment, his hands traveling slowly to the button keeping his trousers closed. Ignis' eyes followed his movements, his lips parting in a quiet gasp as Ardyn let his trousers fall, revealing not underthings, but a mass of auburn pubes above a partially erect cock.

"Gods..." Ignis whispered without realizing. Ardyn stepped out of his trousers. He knelt up on the bed, moving to straddle Ignis' hips and let his bare cock rest against Ignis' clothed one.

"They aren't here, Ignis. Only us." 

Ignis reached forward to let a hand rest on Ardyn's hip. He placed his other on Ardyn's hand, guiding it to touch him. 

"Then make me yours, Ardyn." 

Ignis heard the snort, and watched Ardyn's lip quirk in a smirk. 

"Gladly." Ardyn swung a long leg over Ignis's to free his hips. He tapped his hip with a fingertip, dragging it over the sensitive skin above the line of his underwear. "Take those off for me, Ignis."

Ignis lowered his hands to slip his thumbs into his waistband. He raised his ass up, and dragged his underwear down his skinny, lithely muscled legs. Once dropped off the side of the bed, he turned his attention back to Ardyn. 

Ardyn took Ignis's thighs in each hand. He parted them, Ignis not giving any fight in spreading his legs to give Ardyn enough space to move and settle between them. Once knelt between his thighs, Ardyn leaned over to grab the lube and condom from the table. 

He took Ignis's thigh again and lifted it to settle against his hip to expose his ass to him. He smirked as he looked down at Ignis, the younger man's lips still parted in aroused intrigue. 

"Are you a virgin, Ignis?" 

"Wh-No-" Ignis stammered, taken off guard by the question. "I've just never been with anyone like you." 

"There isn't anyone like me, Ignis." Ardyn took one of the packets of lube between his fingers and bit the tip off of it. He spit it off to the side, and slathered his fingers in the lubrication. He lowered his hand between their bodies and pressed his finger into Ignis's waiting hole. 

Ignis purred out at the intrusion. One of his hands clawed at the sheet as he swallowed down the mouthful of saliva he wasn't aware had accumulated in his lust. 

"Mmn...." He nudged Ardyn's hip with his thigh, and wiggled to rest his foot against Ardyn's calf. "More, please."

Ardyn pressed a second digit in. He paused only a moment to let Ignis become accommodated before spreading the digits to widen him. His finger grazed against the smooth side of his prostate, causing Ignis to whimper beneath him in surprised bliss. 

"Oh -Gods.-" He felt his cock pulse at the teasing motion. Ardyn rubbed against the sensitive spot again, then quickly withdrew his touch, leaving Ignis to squirm against him. "Ardyn, please." 

"Patience, Ignis. I'll not have you returning to the soirée with a an awkward gait." Ardyn pressed a third digit into Ignis. He ran his free hand up Ignis's side, allowing his thumb to tweak his nipple as it passed by. The movement elicited a surprised hiss from Ignis and caused his hole to clench around Ardyn's fingers momentarily. "You're a sensitive little thing, aren't you?" 

"And you're a tease..." Ignis responded, his fingers still clenching the sheets. He hooked his leg around Ardyn's ass, trying to goad him into what he wanted. 

"Alright, alright." Ardyn pulled his fingers from Ignis's hole and reached for the metallic condom pocket. He held the corner between his teeth, and tore it open. He jerked his shaft to a full erection with his lube covered hand, and slid the condom over with his clean hand in a swift motion.

Ignis moved his hand down to jerk his own cock to the image of Ardyn prepping himself, the loss of pleasure making him more wanting. Ardyn took the second lube packet and opened it the same way as the first, taking a moment to squirt the contents over his sheathed cock and line the head up to Ignis' hole. He took his hips in hand and pressed his cock inside, pausing once his head breached the rim of muscle. 

Ignis raised his hand to clutch blindly at the pillow behind his head. He lifted his other leg to hook his ankles behind the small of Ardyn's back, trying to pull him inside of himself. 

"I can take all of you, Ardyn, please." 

"Impatient, Ignis. In due time." Ardyn responded as he continued to press inside of him. Maddeningly slow, Ignis squirmed on his cock in an effort to take more of him in. He finally managed to hook his ankles under Ardyn's ass and goad him into pushing completely inside of him. He shuddered at the feeling. Warm. Full. Complete. He raised his torso up to wrap his arms around his lover, holding Ardyn close enough to feel the sultry warmth coming off of his body. Ardyn wrapped an arm around Ignis's back to hold him steady. He brought their lips together in a hungry crash as he pulled his hips back, and rolled them up into Ignis. 

Time lost itself to Ignis, the only passing motion that of Ardyn's hips, and cock inside of him. The man's tongue in his mouth, his hand on his back, the other slipping between their hot bodies to encircle his cock. Ignis let go of his hold to allow space between them. His moans swiftly grew loud, loud enough that Ardyn had to lean forward to silence him with his lips again. He ate up the young man's noises, his squirms, the fluid that smeared over the head of his cock with needy desire. Ardyn swallowed the last choking noise he made as his cock spasmed in his hand, spurting over the young man's stomach in sticky ropes. He set him back against the bed and thrust inside of him until his own orgasm followed. Ignis felt the warmth inside of him, caught by the protective latex barrier. He looked up at Ardyn, sex dazed, and barely conscious. 

"Close your eyes a moment, Ignis...Savor it." Ignis couldn't help but obey. He felt the warmth of Ardyn's lips on his as his lashes fluttered shut, and he dozed off. 

~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~

Ignis awoke in a cold bed, his lover no where to be found. Had he not awoken nude in a guest room, he would have almost thought the events of the night hadn't transpired at all. 

He sat up with a small noise, and took survey of the room. His eyes cast down upon his clothing folded neatly on the bed, the condom wrapper left on top of it as a souvenir. 

He snorted at the reminder of the evening. Perhaps Ardyn had returned to the party. He hoped internally, but knew better. He was certain the man was gone. As he dressed, he considered the happenings of the night. A kiss at midnight. A casual fuck. Not his crowning glory, but. Gods. It was amazing. The best he'd ever had. No evening alone left to his own literal devices would ever compete. 

Ignis returned to the party, the only evidence of his tryst left in the waste bin of the guest room, hardly enough to incriminate him. Despite it being half past one, few of the guests had left, the party still seemingly going strong. 

As Ignis approached the bar for a night cap, he felt a hand on his lower back. His lips pulled into a smile as he assumed the casual, familiar touched belonged to Ardyn. He turned to face him, and saw not his lover, but Gladio. His face fell into a surprised, almost disappointed expression, only partially obscured by his mask. 

"Hey, I was afraid you had left. I tried to find you at midnight." 

"Why?" Ignis responded, only turning away to acknowledge the bartender as his glass of champagne was placed in front of him. 

"I said I'd give you that kiss if neither of us found someone." Gladio offered with a gesture of his hand, as if trying to jog Ignis's memory. "Wait, did you kiss someone at midnight?"

Ignis sipped his drink as he thought. Tell Gladio, or take the secret to his grave? Instead, he chose deflection.

"Did you?" 

Gladio glanced away, as if ashamed. He looked back at Ignis before shaking his head. 

"I looked for you for like an hour...figured you hadn't found anyone and just went home." 

"Why does it matter, Gladio? It's just a kiss to bring in the new year." Ignis deflected again. After Ardyn leaving him alone, he wasn't particularly in the mood to be teased by Gladio.

"Yeah, but..." Ignis felt Gladio move closer, and the hand settle against his lower back again. "Maybe I wanted you to be my first kiss this year." 

Ignis turned suddenly, and narrowed his eyes at Gladio, his jaw hard set, and annoyed flames in his eyes. 

"Gladio, I am not in the mo-" Gladio interrupted him by pressing his lips to Ignis's. The kiss surprised him, and caused him to go stiff beneath Gladio. 

He set the champagne glass down, and reached back to pull Gladio's hand from his back. 

"You're drunk." Ignis scoffed, unbelieving of the kiss being genuine. 

"I'm not, Iggy. I wanted this year to be different. No more hiding my feelings for you." 

"Your feelings for me?" Ignis repeated, again suspicious of Gladio's intentions. Gladio placed his hand on Ignis's shoulder, and Ignis could feel his thumb gently stroke over the material. A sort of intimate touch, almost romantic as Gladio tried to convince Ignis. 

"C'mon. Let me walk you home, we can talk somewhere private. Maybe I can get a better kiss, too. A real new year's kiss." 

Ignis downed the remainder of his champagne, and turned to Gladio. He was still somewhat suspicious, but the warmth coming off his hand was a convincing motivator.

"You're certain you aren't drunk?" 

"Yeah, Iggy. You know how much it takes to get me drunk." 

He looked over Gladio's masked face for a long moment before raising his hand to place on the back of his neck. He pulled Gladio forward, and pressed their lips together again. 

A little late, but the kiss he should have received at midnight. He wished for a moment that he could thank Ardyn for the confidence, but the thought left him, leaving him with only the realization of Gladio's lips on his.


End file.
